A New Case
by ncisfanrb37
Summary: There is more to the team's new case than they thought; something happens to their prime suspect. This story is written in the point of view of Ellie Bishop.
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

My name is Eleanor Bishop, but people call me Ellie, for short. I am married, to a wonderful man named Jake, and I work at NCIS as a Probationary Special Agent. I used to work for the NSA, although I originally applied to join NCIS before NSA. I really do enjoy NCIS. I think Gibbs, my boss, is tough, but a good man, and I enjoy working with him. I also enjoy working with Tony DiNozzo, and Tim McGee. Everyone is different at NCIS. Like, for instance, our forensic scientist. She's Goth, but can certainly get the job done. Or, our ME, Ducky. He talks to the dead bodies in autopsy, but never fails to please Gibbs. Currently we are working on a case that started out as a fairly normal missing person's case. But then, once we figured out more, we realized that we had a serial killer on the loose. This case has been an interesting one, starting out with Tony coming into work hours late. There were some confusing leads, although we sorted them out, it lead us in many directions, leading us to believe that the spouse was guilty. But, who knows! Our cases seem easy and obvious, but then at the last moment, it all changes!

When I arrived at work on May 16, 2015, I was startled when I found Tony sitting in my desk.

"Oh hey! Glad to see you here today. Boss has been waiting for you."

"Tony! Get out of my chair!"

"Why? You're not gonna sit in it," Tony replied with a devious smile on his face.

Gibbs walked by and slapped him on the head.

"I was just getting up Boss," Tony lies.

"Tony, you know how we determined the gang?"

"Uh, yeah Boss I remember, Abby did."

"Go!" Gibbs says as he tosses Tony the keys. "All of you!"

I scurry to follow Gibbs and Tony. McGee trailed behind me. When we arrived at the suspect's house so we could talk to him again, there were no cars near. We get out, Gibbs and I cover the front, while Tony and McGee stay back. As I was just about to open the door, shots were fired out of the house. Gibbs yelled for everyone to get back. I tried to yell back, but they didn't hear.

"Bishop, get over here!"

I responded, but I was too quiet.

"Bishop," Gibbs called again.

This time, I could not get the words out of my mouth. Instead, I tried to motion to my left leg.

"She's been shot boss!"

"I see that Tim! You stay here with Tony. I'll be back!"

Gibbs drew his gun and quickly walked over to me.

"Tony, why is Gibbs holding her shoulder?" Tim called.

There was a long pause, then Tony said, "She's been shot twice…"

Gibbs motions for Tony to come over and help. When he gets here, they get me back behind the car and call for backup and medics. While Tony and McGee continue firing into the house from a distance, there are still bullets flying at them. After a couple dozen bullets are fired each way, I hear it all stop.

When I finally awoke, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Jake were there, awaiting my words.

"Where am I?" I said while looking around the room confused.

"Bethesda," Gibbs replied. "You were shot twice at Brown's house."

"But-"

"You lost a lot of blood," Gibbs continues. "You've been asleep for 2 days."

"I can't believe that I was shot by Brown and didn't even get him!"

"Uh, Bishop," Tony says.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, you were shot. What were you supposed to do? He must've known we were coming."

"Yeah well, I should've known he was going to shoot!"

"Honey, how were you supposed to?" Jake says to me, attempting to make me feel better. It wasn't helping.

"I was the first to recognize Parsa as a threat. I should've seen this one!"

"Calm down Bishop! Gibbs says forcefully. "Just calm down and get some rest."

"How am I supposed to do that Gibbs!? We have a serial-"

Just then I see a blurry figure run in and faintly hear him to tell everyone to leave. I was moving, and everything started to go black.

When I awoke once more, I saw only doctors, and a big mask on my face.

"Great," I thought. "I couldn't breathe. I lost consciousness."

"Ah, good! You're up!" The first doctor says.

I must have had a puzzled look on my face because he says, "Oh, sorry! You can call me Shane. I'm one of your doctors. When your coworkers were here, you must've gotten a little stressed. Do you remember that?"

"No. Where am I?"

"Bethesda. As I was saying," he continues, "You lost consciousness and your heart rate started to drop rapidly. We have to take x rays to make sure that your lungs and organs are all still ok."

"Ok. What about my leg and shoulder," I asked as I looked down to my bandaged left leg.

"You lost most of the blood from your shoulder. Luckily Agent Gibbs could stop most of it from both places. The bullet was lodged into your shoulder and was difficult to get out. The one in your leg was much easier to remove."

"So that's why I was so woozy," I thought. "Also why I hurt so bad." I cringed at the thought of them surgically removing two bullets from me.

"There are plenty of people here to see you. Are you up for that?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on one second," the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

"God, Bishop! You really scared us!" Tim said. "I'm glad to see that you're alright!"

"So Brown," DiNozzo said. "He died from cancer. None of us hit him. He probably would've died anyway."

"Then why did he shoot at us," I asked Tony.

"Maybe he wanted to _go out in style_ , you know? Get killed by a bullet rather than cancer!" Tony chuckled, then quickly continued. "This reminds me of this movie where the guy goes on a suicide rampage-"

"Tony," Gibbs sharply says as he slaps him on the back of the head. "Bishop," he leaned over to me. "You are not going to die, okay? You got that?"

I nodded slightly. Gibbs approved. "How long am I going to be in here," I asked Gibbs. I wanted to get back in the field but I knew it wouldn't happen.

"I don't know! Do I look like a doctor!?" Gibbs replied with a smile.

"Um, actually," said Shane as he butted his head into the room, "sorry, I overheard your recent question. Probably not long, a week or so I'd say. We really just need to make sure that she's ok. Like, that she can sit/stand up, eat, you know the normal things."

"What about walking," Tony asked jokingly.

I gave him an annoyed look. Gibbs gave him a forceful stare.

"Uh, yeah." Shane said. "You won't be walking," he told me. "At least, not for a while."

"When can I get back in the field?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh, not for an even longer while," Shane replied.

After one week, to the day, I was getting restless, and wanted to know when I could leave. I had been fine up to this point; I could eat anything, Shane said my vitals were all good, and I just didn't know when I was going to leave!

"Ehem, Shane," I said.

"Yes Ellie," he replied.

"I was wondering, you know, when I am going to be released. I mean, it's been a week and everything is okay."

"Well, yes, but we can't release you yet. You haven't been able to get out of bed. Or, even sit up on your own."

"Well yeah! My leg and shoulder were shot! I can't really help push myself out of bed!" I said with a half chuckle. I looked down at my leg. It was still wrapped up in bandages, and I wasn't allowed to move it much. My shoulder, well, aside from being bandaged as well, and in a sling, I couldn't move it at all.

"Just give it a few days. The day'll be here before you know it!"

"Can I just try to sit, without the bed holding me up?"

"Oohkay," Shane replied reluctantly.

I used my good arm to help move my help away from the bed and to help stabilize myself. When I could sit up without throwing my body forward courtesy of my arm I said, "Can I stand, on my good leg? Pleeeease?"

"Well, I guess. You used your good arm, so, let's give it a try!"

I slowly scooted off the bed and lowered my right leg so I could stand, and I pushed myself off with my good, right arm. "At least I can still write," I thought to myself. To my surprise, I was able to stand, for more than a second. Shane seemed surprised too, that he didn't even have to hold on to me.

"Well, I guess I can make some phone call, sign some papers, and, shoot, you'll be out today!"

I silently cheered in my head. What a relief!


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

When I finally got out of the hospital, I went home, where, to my surprise, Jake was there waiting.

"How come you're home? It's early!"

"Well you just got out of the hospital! I wanted to be here!"

"Jake, I'm fine. I don't need to be babysat."

"Ellie, yes you do," he insisted. "You can hardly walk with your crutch, let alone on your own! You only have one good arm, and one good leg!"

"I'm going to work tomorrow."

"No, Ellie," Jake said persistently. "Maybe next week."

As the week slowly went by, I got more and more irritated. I couldn't do anything besides sit around, for the most part. On Tuesday, I decided that it was time for me to go into work. I honestly didn't care what Jake said. To my surprise, he approved with letting me go in, just no working in the field. I agreed, and Jake dropped me off.

I hobbled into the bullpen. Hobbled. Slowly.

"Ah Eleanor!" Ducky said.

"Bishop!" Abby yelled as she ran over to me and hugged me. I cringed from the pain.

"Gibbs," I said. "What's the case?" I asked.

"You're not working on it."

"Boss," Tim said. We could really use her at her desk."

"This—" Tony started.

"Don't even start with your movies, Tony. I don't really want to hear it."

"Um, ok, but that's not what I was going to say. I was going to ask you how you are feeling."

"Oh!" I said, surprised. "Fine I guess. Still sore."

McGee chimed in, "I'd bet!"

"Bishop," Gibbs whispered in my ear. "Can you trace this," he asked me as he showed me a phone number written on a slip of paper.

"I guess." I had already started reading the numbers when he walked away.

"Glad to have you back," Tony said.

About a month later my shoulder was feeling much better. It wasn't in a sling anymore, but it still wasn't 100%. My leg was also feeling better, but I still had a crutch. I was still working of course, but I still wasn't allowed in the field, only my desk. It was ok I guess, I do like my desk. But, I also hated it. It was really just a lot of busy work.

That week I could walk again, without a crutch, and Shane said that after physical therapy for a few months, I should be good to go again. I was glad to hear that. I wanted to be back in the field.

I was finally closer to working for real again until Gibbs said, "No. No field work." He pointed to my desk. "Track the car. Check the BOLO. No field work. You still can't shoot a gun."

"How would you know!? I haven't even tried to shoot a gun yet!"

"Your shoulder isn't 100%. I don't want you to hurt it more."

"Gibbs, I won't. Just let me try. I'll be careful."

"I am not going to lose another agent," Gibbs said, raising his voice. "I also don't want you to get hurt again, or any more than you already are!"

"You're doing it again, Gibbs! You're going easy on me!" I was now yelling.

He matched my tone. "Sit in your chair. You are not working in the field. End of discussion!" He stormed out of the room.

I walked over to my desk, but I didn't sit down. I didn't want any more files, or tracking requests. I just wanted to _work_ again. I felt a tear slide down my face.

"You're giving up, Ellie," I thought. "You're too weak. You can't do it. They're better than you. You're not strong enough." I could feel myself staring into blank space.

Tim walked in.

"Oh! Hey Bishop! I didn't know you were still here!"

"Uh, yeah," I said. I was flustered. I reached for my pen on my desk. "I forgot my pen!" I said with a fake half smile.

"Oh, yeah. I just needed this," he replied as he pulled papers out of his desk and avoided eye contact. "Well, uh, bye."

"Bye Tim."

"Oh, and uh, rule #51; sometimes you're wrong." He walked out of the room.

I started to process that. What did he mean? How was I wrong? Should I be sitting in my chair? I thought about it for a while. I sat in my chair and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at my computer. The post it note. _"Rule #51: Sometimes, you're wrong"_ Was I wrong? Did this all happen for a reason? Am I not giving up? Can I do this?


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

*2 months later*

"Well Ellie," Shane said. "I'd say you're done with therapy. You're shoulder and leg both look much better. I'd say you're ready to be back in the field!"

I smiled. I was relieved that I could finally do something again.

The next day I sat down at my desk. I was the first on here, even before Gibbs, which surprised me. I just sat at my desk and waited. I didn't really have anything to do anyways. About an hour later, Gibbs walked out of the elevator.

"Gibbs," I said. "My shoulder and leg are feeling much better. I'm done with therapy and the doctor said that I'm ready to be back in the field."

"Ok."

"That's it? Just and 'ok,'" I said.

"Yeah."

Tony walked in, followed by McGee.

"Should we go back to the shop? He wasn't there last night," Tony said.

"Yeah, but bring Bishop with you too."

"Ah, finally! Thank you Gibbs!" I scurried out following Tim and Tony. Man, was it good to be back!

The following months were pretty normal as far it goes. New cases, suspects, criminals, dead people downstairs. But, I was really glad that I could work again. I felt needed and, I also think that Tony was genuinely glad to have me back. I think he even might have missed me a little bit. I smiled.

I think Gibbs has been going easy on me. I told him to push me. I think he just isn't used to me yet. I've heard lots about the agents that used to sit at my desk.

"That must be why he's going easy on me," I thought.

I came into work one day and I was the last on there. I looked at my watch. 0600. I was puzzled. Clearly Tony could tell that I was confused. Tim knew too. Gibbs was silent.

"You said I was going easy on you," Gibbs finally said.

"Well, yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Get to work, Bishop; you're late."

I smiled. It was good to be back.


End file.
